Sur les tombes
by Little Lazuly
Summary: Quand on va sur les tombes, c'est pour plein de raisons. Pour s'excuser, pour parler, pour réfléchir. Il y a plein de choses étranges : Pétunia qui s'excuse, Sirius qui accuse, Teddy qui se questionne, George qui s'explique, Angelina qui se perd. Recueil d'OS.
1. Je m'excuse, petite soeur

**_Coucou aux gens qui passerait par là !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Tout à J.K., rien à moi. La couverture, c'est une image du film, le texte par contre c'est moi qu'ai rajouté ^^_**

 ** _Premier OS tout court, sur Pétunia sur la tombe des Potter._**

* * *

 _ **Sur les tombes**_

 ** _Je m'excuse, petite soeur_**

La neige tombait sur les épaules de Pétunia. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris comment c'était arrivé. Ni pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Mais elle se retrouvait avec _son_ fils sur les bras et plus jamais elle ne pourrait s'excuser. Elle se demandait depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle en fait, pourquoi son cœur se pinçait quand elle pensait à _elle._ Elle avait coupé les ponts depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi était-ce maintenant que ça lui faisait mal ? Elle n'avait pas ressenti ces pincements au cœur quand elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez, ou quand elle la traitait de monstre. Alors pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Maintenant que c'était trop tard et qu'elle ne pouvait voir que son fils aux yeux si semblables aux siens. Pourquoi maintenant ? Cette question tournait en rond dans sa tête depuis quelques jours. Et elle se décidait à la poser à voix haute, ici et maintenant, même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'entendrait sûrement pas.

– Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je me sens coupable ? Pourquoi, petite sœur ? Pourquoi es-tu morte ? Tu aurais pu vivre si tu étais resté loin de ça. Loin de _lui._ Non. Tu aurais du vivre. Alors pourquoi ? Tu le méritais. Tu as supporté mes insultes si longtemps, tu as continué à me tendre la main, mais moi, je ne la voyais. Je ne voulais pas la voir. Tu sais, je me dis parfois, tu aurais du donné une de ses si nombreuses deuxièmes chances à ce _Rogue_. Il t'aimait, tu sais. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il aurait su se racheter bien mieux que moi. Mais, non. Tu t'es obstiné à me donner ces deuxièmes chances. Je ne les méritais pas, tu sais. Tu as essayé de me faire comprendre qu'on pouvait tout refaire. Mais je t'ai claqué la porte au nez. J'aurais pas du.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues rougies de la jeune femme. La neige et les larmes se mélangeait dans sa bouche et sur le sol. Mais ça lui faisait mal de la voir, cette neige. Ça lui rappelait quand elles s'entendait bien toutes les deux. Presque comme deux amies.

– Alors, commença-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres comme si les mots lui écorchait la gorge et la bouche. Je voulais te le dire, petite sœur. Excuse-moi. Pour tout. Je m'en fiche que tu me pardonnes ou même que tu m'entendes ou non. Mais, je voulais te le dire. _Lily_ , je suis désolée. Vraiment.

Elle approcha la main et déblaya la plaque une nouvelle fois. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'elle aperçut un autre nom sur la tombe qu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre méritait ses excuses.

– Et toi, Potter, le garçon qui s'est occupé de ma petite sœur à ma place, je voulais te remercier. Et m'excuser d'avoir été aussi dure. J'espère que tu me pardonneras si tu m'as entendu, finit-elle en murmurant presque.

Elle posa sur la pierre tombale les lys et les chrysanthèmes qu'elle avait amené et commença à rentrer chez elle.

– Je vous promet une chose. Je m'occuperais de votre fils. Promis, je ne l'abandonnerais pas comme je t'ai abandonné, Lily, sourit-elle en faisant volte-face.

Le seul mot qu'elle prononça après s'être retourné fut un simple chuchotement, comme si c'était l'œuvre du vent. Un simple _Adieu_. Mais les adieux ne sont pas parfois que de simples au revoir ? Ce fut en tout cas la dernière pensée que Pétunia Evans Dursley eut avant que sa silhouette ne s'évanouisse dans la blancheur de l'hiver.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'espère que vous laisserez une rewiew, l'auteur il aime toujours les rewiews ^^**


	2. Tu es parti sans nous

**Hello les gens !**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Rien à J.K. tout à moi... Non je déconne c'est l'inverse ^^**

 **Un OS plus long que le précédent et dont je suis plus fier, avec cette fois trois PDV différents. En premier, Georges, ensuite Angelina et en dernier Fredinouchet ^^**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Sur les tombes**_

– Salut, frérot, murmura Georges à quelques mètres d'une tombe. Je voulais venir te voir plus tôt, mais Maman m'a gardé à la maison. Tu la connais, hein ? J'aurai pas pu lui dire non. Ça fait un an. Et personne ne s'en est vraiment remis.

Sa voix mourut dan sa gorge sèche et de toutes petites larmes commencèrent leur descente sur son visage. Un peu comme lui au fond. Lui aussi, il avait entamé une longue descente. Une descente aux enfers. Il y a un an. Il se souvenait encore du cercle de roux que sa famille avait formé. Il s'en souvenait de ce jour-là. Ce jour-là. Il avait perdu son âme-sœur. Comme il avait perdu son oreille. Ce jour-là aussi, il s'en souvenait. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi les Weasley ? Pourquoi Fred ? C'était égoïste, mais Georges aurait préféré que ce soit Percy. Ou n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était Harry qui devait risquer sa vie. C'était Harry qui aurait du mourir. Pas Fred.

– Dis Fred, tu souris encore ? Je sais que tu es mort en souriant. Ça te ressemble bien. Ça nous ressemble bien. Mais moi, j'y arrive plus. Sourire, rire, parler, vivre, j'y arrive plus sans toi...

Il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne voulait plus. Ç'avait toujours été Fred et Georges. Gred et Forges. Ils n'étaient qu'un. Pourquoi on lui demandait de vivre sans lui ? Lui, il n'était que la deuxième moitié d'un tout qu'on avait abandonné. Un tout brisé. Il n'y avait plus personne pour commencer ou finir ses phrases. Il n'y aurait plus jamais personne. Georges. On ne disait jamais simplement Georges. C'était toujours Fred et Georges. Ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble. Mais, ils ne pourraient plus jamais. Il ne restait plus que Georges. Fred était parti loin. Laissant derrière lui Georges. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que Georges. Et ça lui faisait mal.

o_O

Angelina marchait. Elle marchait. Sans but. Comme le train de sa vie qui roulait sans but depuis un an. Depuis qu'il était parti sans elle. Il lui avait promis de revenir. Mais il avait menti. Il n'était jamais revenu. Il ne reviendrait plus. Elle l'avait attendu. Longtemps. Mais il n'était pas venu. La vie avait continué. La laissant sur le quai. Ce ne fut pas les cheveux roux flamboyants ou la silhouette familière qui la fit sortir de sa marche monotone. Ce ne fut pas les allées si semblables à celles où il reposerait pour toujours. Ce ne fut pas le bruit de la fontaine au lion. Ce fut la voix. Si familière et si étrangère à la fois. Elle s'immobilisa, quelques gravillons allant s'écraser contre la pierre des tombes. Il était là. Georges. Pas Fred. Georges. Georges se tenait devant elle, quelques larmes tombant sur le sol, les bras le long du corps, un simple murmure s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Elle pouvait presque imaginer Fred se tenir là à sa place. Mais la réalité revint, aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. Fred était mort. Pour toujours. Fred, son Fred, était parti sans elle. Pour toujours. Et les souvenirs ressurgisaient, douloureux comme un Cognard dans la tête. Fred et elle au bal de Noël. Fred et elle qui s'embrassaient. Fred qui lui souriait. Fred et elle qui riaient. Il avait toujours su la faire rire. Mais il fallait qu'elle admette que c'était fini. Et c'était là que résidait tout le problème d'Angelina Johnson. Elle refusait d'admettre. Elle refusait de regarder la vérité en face. La vérité, elle était trop dur à admettre. La vérité, elle faisait trop mal. La vérité, c'était douloureux. Beaucoup trop douloureux pour son cœur en miettes. Elle ne s'imaginait tout simplement pas danser sans lui. Rire sans lui. Sourire sans lui. Elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui. Sans son Fred.

o_O

Fred ne comprenait pas. Il ne les comprenaient vraiment pas. Ils étaient là à se regarder en chine de faïence. Sans remarquer. Sans remarquer qu'ils étaient pareils. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus la chose la plus importante. Leur envie de vivre. De rire. De sourire. Ils étaient perdus. Tous les deux. Et ça lui faisait mal. Vraiment. Ça lui faisait mal de les voir comme ça. Ils étaient tristes et ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Il s'était toujours dit qu'on avait pas mal après la mort. Apparemment si. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de comprendre ? De comprendre qu'il était mort ? Qu'ils faisaient souffrir les autres à être ainsi ? Qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne le saurait jamais. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait tord. La question ne se posait plus maintenant. Ils étaient heureux maintenant et ça lui suffisait. Maintenant, ils avaient une famille. Ils étaient heureux. Le temps avait passé. Et avait refermé les cicatrices. Il ne savait rien. Vraiment rien. Il ne savait pas s'il leur en voulait. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Sûrement que oui. Il leur en voulait d'être heureux sans lui. Apparemment, on n'était jamais heureux une fois mort. Sa seule consolation était qu'ils étaient mieux comme ça. Mais son ombre planait encore sur sa famille. Tous les 2 mai. Ils étaient tristes. Ils pleuraient. Et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il était embrouillé. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, j'espère encore une fois que ça vous a plu et laissez une 'tite rewiew si vous avez le temps, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Je ne m'excuserai pas, petit roi

_**Coucou !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec un petit OS, très, très court qui aura sûrement droit à une suite pour le compléter, mais que je n'écrirais (si je l'écris un jour ^^) pas avant longtemps.**_

 ** _J'espère qu eça vous plaira et comme d'hab, je vous rappelle si vous avez oublié (ce qui signifierait vraiment que vous avez un gros problème de mémoire) que Harry Potter et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la grande J.K. (à ma connaissance en tout cas ^^)_**

* * *

 _ **Sur les tombes**_

 _ **Désolé, petit roi, je ne m'excuserais pas.**_

Sirius était seul. Pour une fois, Sirius était seul. C'était rare. Trop rare, peut-être. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis pensent qu'il n'avait pas renié cette partie de sa vie. Il ne savait pas s'il les avait vraiment renié. Eux l'avaient renié en tout cas. C'était tout ce dont il était sûr. Et il n'aurait su dire s'il regrettait. Face à la pierre tombale, il regrettait. Son frère avait voulu briller. Lui rappeler son existence. Et lui, il avait mis des mois à apprendre sa mort. La gorge serrée, revêtant le visage inexpressif que les Black arboraient le plus souvent, il commença :

– Petit frère, je pense que j'ai une idée de pourquoi. Je serais jamais sûr que tu l'as vraiment fait. Mais tu l'aurais sûrement fait pour moi. Même si j'ai rien fait pour toi depuis longtemps. Je ne m'excuserais pas, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. C'est toi qui avait tort. Tu aurais du me suivre. Tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est ta faute. Pas la mienne, petit roi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait exactement, mais tu as fait quelque chose de bien. Et tu en es mort, toi le petit roi. Je ne m'excuse pas. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je voulais juste te dire que tu as bien fait. Quoique tu ais fait, tu as bien fait. Mourir pour une bonne cause faut mieux que vivre pour une mauvaise.

Il fit une pause, le temps de reprendre sa respiration et d'admirer quelques instants les fleurs sur la tombe. Il y avait des petits mots. Surtout de Narcissa d'après l'écriture fine et raffinée. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait répété ce qu'il dirait, mais comme toujours il improvisait. Il était comme ça. Il avait improvisé dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Et même avant. C'était toujours lui qui improvisait et Regulus qui suivait. Étrangement, ça lui rappelait beaucoup Peter. James et lui dirigeait, Remus réfléchissait pour les quatre et Peter suivait. Sirius ne pensait pas être dans le juste à ce point. Ils avaient tous les deux trahis. Mais ça, Sirius ne le savait pas.

La pause dura. Il ne reprit pas. Il partit comme ça. Sans dire au revoir. Comme ce jour-là. Il s'éloigna de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne s'évanouisse et que son champ de vision ne se remplisse de mille-et-unes couleurs.

* * *

 ** _Je vous avais prévenu, il était vraiment court, mais je voyais pas quoi rajouter d'autre ^^_**

 ** _Vous me laissez une chtite rewiew ? C'est mon salaire à moi, vous savez ^^_**


	4. Petit Teddy est perdu

**Voilà un petit OS, dans un style que je n'ai jamais pratiqué et sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ^^**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, et n'hésitez pas à les signaler si vous en voyez ^^**

 **Merci à Guest, Arwengeld et KoalaV pour leurs rewiews ^^**

* * *

 _ **Petit Teddy**_

Dis, Teddy, tu t'en souviens hein ? De ton parrain et sa famille, qui ont presque pris la place qu'ils auraient du occuper ?

Tu leur en veux, hein ? Tu les déteste, hein ? Ils t'ont abandonné après tout.

Dis Teddy, tu les aimes, hein ? Ceux que t'as jamais connu, tu les aimes, hein ? C'est des héros, qu'ils disent. Ils sont morts pour t'offrir une belle vie. Mais, toi, t'aurais préféré qu'ils soient là pour toi et qu'ils laissent la guerre aux autres. Mais ils étaient trop gentils. Ton père, c'était un Gryffondor dans toute leur connerie, téméraire au péril de la vie qu'il a fini par perdre. Ta mère, c'était une Poufsouffle, la maison poubelle comme certains l'appellent. Les Poufsouffles, ils sont trop loyaux et ils crèvent aussi. Tu aurais préféré rester loin de cette guerre de merde, hein Teddy ? Tu aurais préféré avoir tes vrais parents, plutôt que des similis remplaçants, hein ? Mais la vie, c'est ça, petit Teddy. La vie, c'est marche ou crève, où que tu ailles et qui que tu sois. La dictature, c'est ferme ta gueule, la démocratie, c'est cause toujours, qu'ils disent. Ta vieille grand-mère, elle a quitté la dictature, elle en avait mare de se la fermer et d'encaisser. Ta vieille grand-mère, elle a découvert la joie de causer pour des prunes. Tu sais que la vie c'est de la merde depuis longtemps, petit Teddy.

Tu les déteste tes parents, hein ? Mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de les aimer, même si tu les as jamais vu et que tu les verras jamais. T'arrives pas à t'en empêcher, hein ? Tu les aimes. C'est trop dur de les détester. Tu ne sais pas haïr, Teddy et tu le sais. C'est pas pour autant que tu l'assumes. Tu le sais, mais tu voudrais pouvoir le faire. Pouvoir leur dire que tu les déteste, là, maintenant, devant leur tombe trop blanche. Mais t'y arrives pas, hein ? Là, maintenant, devant cette petite pierre de rien du tout, t'arrives pas à leur dire ça. Tu voudrais bien, pourtant, mais t'y arrives pas. Tout ce que t'arrives à faire, c'est poser ses putains de fleurs et marmonner un « je vous aime » sans vraiment y croire.

Tu n'es pas noir, tu n'es pas blanc, t'es gris. Ton cœur, il est gris. Tu broies pas du noir, tu broies du gris. Tes sentiments, ils sont flous, comme les contours de leurs visages dans tes souvenirs. C'est flou, c'est trop lumineux, tu ne les comprends pas. Tu voudrais hurler ton ressentiment et tout balancer, mais aujourd'hui, tout ce que tu fais c'est poser les fleurs et leur dire adieu. Encore une fois.

* * *

 **FIN ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et merci d'avoir lu ^^ (Vous aurez même des cookies si vous laissez une rewiew, je suis trop sympa, hein ? ^^)**

 **(Overdose de smileys ^^)**


	5. Culpabilité sous la pluie

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Me revoici avec un nouvel OS pour alimenter ce recueil ! Alors, c'est ce que j'appellerais un dérivé du drabble. J'ai écris un texte de 200 mots tout pile (enfin, normalement, il fait 200 mots). Une nouvelle nouveauté (comment ça c'est un pléonasme ?, mais je fais des pléonasmes si je veux Madame !), c'est écrit au présent et pas au passé simple comme j'en aies l'habitude._**

 ** _Il y a aussi une devinette. Je ne mentionne aucun nom pendant tout l'OS, parviendrez-vous quand même à trouver qui va sur une tombe ? Et sur la tombe de qui ? Et qui sont les "eux" mentionnés ?_**

 ** _Désolée d'avance s'il y a des fautes, je me suis relu plusieurs fois, mais peut-être (sûrement) qu'il en reste encore._**

* * *

 ** _Culpabilité sous la pluie_**

 _Plic. Ploc. Plic. Ploc._ La pluie tombe.

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._ Le temps passe.

 _Hou. Uf. Hou. Uf._ **(1)** Les gens respirent.

Tous ces bruits le gênent. Il sait que s'il y a deux noms de plus sur cette pierre, c'est à cause de lui. En fait, il y en a trois de plus par sa faute. Mais il y en a un qui n'est là qu'à cause d'une de ses ruses. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Il ne le sait pas lui-même, alors comment pourrait-il vous répondre ? De toute façon, qui pourrait entendre sa réponse ? Il est là, caché au fond d'une poche, sans que personne ne prête attention à lui. Les gens autour de lui, eux aussi, ils se recueillent. Pas pour les mêmes choses, eux, c'est juste pour quelqu'un de leur famille. Il ne sait pas qui, et à vrai dire, il s'en fiche. Eux, ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait de se dire que c'est _vraiment_ de sa faute. Il ne ressent pas juste de la culpabilité. Lui, c'est vraiment sa faute. Mais qui se soucie de lui maintenant ? Personne. Comme toujours.

* * *

 **(1) Hou, Uf : _si quelqu'un a une meilleure onomatopée à me proposer pour symboliser la respiration, je suis preneuse ^^ Non, parce que là, j'ai un peu l'impression que c'est un mec qui vient de gravir le Mont Blanc (désolée, fierté régionale) à pied, donc voilà ^^_**

 ** _Alors ? Avez-vous deviné qui c'était ? Et qui sont les "eux" dont il parle ?_**

 ** _Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous allez laisser une petite rewiew ^^_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à plus !_**

 ** _Little Lazuly._**


End file.
